


The Witch's Brew

by 3tinkgemini



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Humor, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/pseuds/3tinkgemini
Summary: College was a time for new experiences and less drama Caroline had decided. So in a bold move she transferred to a college in New York City, made new friends and is working up her nerve to try something completely out of her comfort zone. She is set and ready…that is until a certain Original Hybrid shows up unexpectedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cupcakemolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/gifts).



> This is only a pairing of our beloved Klaroline I promise! Any added characters are simply this; a prop. Let’s pretend that Klaus only went to New Orleans because of a power struggle with Marcel. No babies, weird incest relationships or unethical relationships with doctors.

Caroline tossed her head back, fingernails clawing at the masculine arm that held her side, as her back met the cool wall of her apartment living room with a surprised yet pleasure filled moan. Her left leg hitched up and over his hips effectively pulling his lean body further into her own. Her fingernails gripped tighter into his wavy hair at the combination of his rigid shaft brushing her covered wet core and his lips and tongue doing that thing he discovered she loved on her neck just below her ear. His answering groan rumbled against her skin causing shivers to dance along her spine and heat her throbbing core even further.

His hand slid up her leg starting at her knee that was clenching his hip, following a path along the outside of her thigh, under her short pleated skirt to splay his hand over the curve of her hip. When his fingers found purchase, gripping into the soft flesh of her bottom, pulling her firmly into his slowly rolling and thrusting hips, her eyes fluttered shut as she recalled just how she ended up right where she wanted to be tonight just not with who she expected it would be with.

It was unexpected but not unwelcomed.

_A few hours earlier:_

The bar was a little smoky but seeing as she wasn’t human, Caroline found it didn’t both her as much as it had before. She smiled as the bartender placed her drinks down before her on the bar top with a smirk. Three tumblers sat before her, one with her whiskey and coke while the other two held something of a different nature entirely. She took the paper drink cover off her whiskey while leaving the other two untouched.

That was the beauty of being in a supernatural bar, the prided themselves on being inconspicuous. Every drink no matter if it was a simple glass of water, a round of shots or if the glass contained something from the more elite witchy menu, was covered with the colorful paper caps so that no one else would know for sure just what the patron’s flavor of the night was.

Caroline took a small sip of her drink, nibbling on the straw as she glanced across the bar at Kyle who was currently playing a round of pool with his friends. His soft brown eyes flicked over to her and the covered drinks sitting in front of her on the bar, both of them raised an eyebrow as if to question the other, “Are you sure?”

Caroline waited in nervous anticipation before he gave her a subtle nod of his head with his silly grin, to which she replied in kind just before he was ribbed by a friend to take his shot.

Sipping through her straw she studied him speculatively for a moment while he wasn’t looking. Kyle was sweet and kind and with his boyish charms and looks, yet firm muscled physique, he was quite attractive. It also helped that he was a vampire and right around her age both in human and in supernatural ages.

College, Caroline had recently decided, should not only be about learning and experiencing new things within the classrooms and lecture halls; but outside of them as well. She had made a vow to herself, a dare of sorts that she would reach outside of her normal comfort zone. She was a young woman by the standards of both the human world along with the supernatural one and she wanted to know more about them both.

The human world was simple. Study, go to class, join in a few social clubs, meet new people and find her so-called place within society. Well, she thought in amusement, as close to a place in society that a never aging creature of the night could find.

As far as the supernatural went, that’s where Kyle came in, she mused with a grin as she glanced at him across the smoky bar where he stood laughing and chatting with a small group of his friends.

She had met Kyle when they were partnered up for a lab project. During their weeks of working together she learned that not only was he a vampire, he was almost two years older than her in human years but only a year younger than her in vampire years. He had grown in a small town, had a witch best friend and had been caught in situations very similar to her own. Right smack in the middle of the supernatural drama around him and was turned through no fault of his own as a message to a witch who had refused to help a vampire by making them daylight rings.

Not that those were anywhere near what she had dealt with, Caroline thought dryly. But they were close enough for them to form a bond over. Bonnie and Elena liked to tease her mercilessly about them becoming a couple, and no matter how many times Caroline denied it and adamantly told them how Kyle was only her friend, they never quit.

Was she attracted to him? Sure, he was cute, funny and nice. But did she feel a deeper connection to him other than their shared experienced and their thirst for knowledge and desire explore new things? No.

Once a level of trust had formed between the two of them, Kyle had introduced her to the small bar she sat in now that was aptly named, The Witch’s Brew, since it catered to the supernatural.

Her eyes glanced back to the covered drinks that sat on the bar. She wanted to try this, and in retrospect Kyle felt like someone she could do this with, but the real question that started plaguing her mind was should she.

Looking back at him she was beginning to have second thoughts.

Yes just like her he wanted to try new things and yes they were friends but Caroline couldn’t help but think, begrudgingly so, every time she attempted something new, something outside of her normal comfort zone, about just who it had been that inspired this zest for all things new in her life.

Caroline nearly snarled as she could have sworn that just by thinking of him she could smell him in the air. She closed her eyes trying desperately to center herself and push the hybrid out her mind.

“I was under the impression the deep looks of concentration were to be used inside the classroom, not while sitting atop a barstool Love.” The warm cadence of his softly spoken words and the sound of his humorous undertone hummed over her skin and sunk deep within her bones.

Her eyes flew open; the scathing look she had always at the ready for him graced her features as she turned to look at him, “What are you doing here?”

Klaus casually waved the bartender over and sent her a sideways smirk as he ordered himself a bourbon and refill for her. His dimples appeared as she began impatiently tapping the toes of her high heel shoes on the stools rung, “Well? Are you going to answer me or what?”

“All in due time Sweetheart.” At her answering huff he chuckled and nodded at the bartender as he set down their drinks. “I see your patience has not changed a bit Caroline.”

He offered her the tumbler with his lips pressed into a cheeky grin causing her to scoff as she snatched it from his hand.

“Where you are concerned? Never.” She said pointedly as she removed the cover and raised the glass to take a sip only to be stopped by his hand brushing her fingers as he held her glass steady an inch from her lips.

“It’s customary to wait until the toast is spoken before you drink Caroline. You’d think as the once reigning Miss Mystic Falls you would recall that little fact.” He tsked.

“And just what are we toasting?” Caroline asked with a toss of her head, “Wait, never mind. The real question is; why are you here?” She set her glass down to lean in closer to him hissing, “You promised to walk away and never come back after our um…”

“Rendezvous in the woods?” His husky voice did things to her that she hoped he didn’t catch onto, but by the growing smirk on his face Caroline knew she wasn’t so lucky.

She pulled her body away from him and his eyes that wanted to devour her, “Yes that.” She snapped.

“Well then, the answer to your question lies within my toast.” He nodded to her discarded drink.

Caroline rolled her eyes knowing she would have to play along if she was going to get any answers as she picked the drink back up, “There. I have my drink so get on with your stupid toast already.”

“Such hostility.” Klaus tsked before leaning in with a conspiring whisper, “And we both know what lies underneath all that hostility don’t we Caroline?”

Caroline flushed and his eyes sparkled as he followed it from her chest up to her face.

“That’s it I’m leaving.” She said sternly as she moved to get up before he stopped her.

“Wait.” He took hold of her arm gently and rushed out, as if he knew he was pushing her past her limits, “I’m only here to congratulate you on your choice of transferring from Whitmore to Columbia.”

Caroline settled back onto her stool, “But still, you said you’d stay away.”

“Technically I said I’d walk away and never come back but we never specified on just where I wouldn’t be walking back to. Be that you or Mystic Falls.” He said with a smug dimple filled grin.

Caroline threw her free hand up into the air, “Great! So now I have to deal with your crazy stalker tendencies because of a technicality?”

“Don’t you just love loopholes?” Klaus spoke proudly as he twirled his tumbler in his hand before eyeing her with all the playfulness gone from his features, “You didn’t really believe that after my moving, and dare I say romantic, declaration after your graduation I wouldn’t leave myself some room to come back into your life while also giving you the space you so rightly needed to grow did you?”

The memory of that night, his words and his expression that held such honesty and sincerity flashed through her mind. It was the same look his scruffy face aimed at her now. Only now it held a small amount of, it took her a moment to understand just what it was.

Pleading.

Damn near begging, that is if the Original Hybrid was one to beg. Caroline tried hard not to let the one time she did have him begging, his voice echoing through the trees, of his pleas for her not to stop, from taking hold in her mind.

Here he was opening himself up to rejection from her; again. He knew damn well that the odds weren’t in his favor with her yet he came here anyways. With a look she was positive that she was the only one to ever see on his stupidly handsome face.

For her. It said. Always for her.

She nearly groaned as she caved and lowered her defensive guard, settling for a snarky reply instead, “So what then? The war games in New Orleans getting so boring for you thought you’d give New York a try?”

Caroline couldn’t help but soften even further toward him as the relief could be seen visibly washing over him.

“War games have an intricate balance, a set of rules and a constant push and pull that must be kept.” Klaus told her sagely before turning a critical her way, “Though I am missing one vital piece to the board.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Caroline asked softly with a tilt of her head.

“My Queen.”

Caroline threw her head back in laughter causing her long golden curls to shake around her, “If this is your attempts to get me to come to New Orleans let me just say that you failed once again.”

Klaus leaned forward brushing her hair back over her shoulder as he licked his lips and replied with a shake of his head, “No, I like my Queen right where she is; living her life safely and far away from the chaos and drama of the power struggle.”

Her breath hitched as their eyes latched, both searching the other’s, one for the truth and the other for acceptance.

A clearing of a throat beside them pulled them both from their daze.

“Everything alright here Caroline?” Kyle asked hesitantly.

She placed her hand on Klaus’s knee as she caught his eyes flash yellow with a growl hissing from his throat. She offered Kyle her brightest reassuring smile, “Everything’s fine. I’m just catching up with an old friend of mine.”

Klaus nearly preened in his seat at her touch and the soft tone of her voice as she named him hers, he cared not whether that was as she indented for it to mean or not. He was hers in every sense and meaning of the word just as she was his, whether she was ready to admit it or not.

“Alright, well are we still…” Kyle trailed off.

Klaus noticed the boy’s eyes flicker towards the two tumblers sitting near Caroline as she herself seemed to struggle not to glance at them as a blush began creeping up her neck.

“I don’t think it’s a good time,” Caroline explained, “my friend here is only in town for a little while and I want to catch up before he leaves.”

Klaus had a difficult time holding back a full-fledged grin at not only what she had said but the utter lack of remorse underlying in her voice.

“No problem Caroline, see you in class.” Kyle offered her a smile.

With that the young lad was off leaving Klaus to narrow his eyes after him, “He didn’t seem too broken up over your canceled plans.”

Caroline rolled her eyes to cover up her discomfort on just where this topic would lead. And as her luck would have it, just as she was waving the bartender down to take back the two glasses Klaus stopped him and waved him away.

“What is this all about I wonder?”

Caroline shrugged her shoulders as if she hadn’t a care in the world, “Nothing important.”

“Well then, we shouldn’t allow these to go to waste then.” He said as he picked up a glass only to have it snatched from his hand.

“No! Don’t!” Caroline shouted as she took the glass quickly away from him.

“Why ever not Love?” His eyes widened fractionally before his lips curved into a mischievous smirk, “What is it about this drink in particular that has you blushing such a lovey shade of red, hmm?”

Caroline clenched her jaw before mumbling out a response.

Klaus mocking, yet playfully cupped his hand over his ear, “What was that? I couldn’t quite catch that over the noise of the bar.”

“Ugh, I said it’s a witch’s tonic to boost sexual desire. There, are you happy?” She huffed.

Klaus’s eyes sparkled as his dimples cut his cheeks with the force of his smile before it abruptly dropped as he caught up to just what her original plans for the evening were. “You know Caroline, if a man needs enhancements at such a young and virile age to be with one as attractive and sensual as yourself, he might not be worth the effort.”

Caroline groaned in a mix of embarrassment and irritation as she carded her fingers roughly through her hair, “He didn’t need it; it was something we agreed to try because you know college is about trying new things and all? And even still, it’s not so much an enhancement as it is an enchantment to boost sexual desire, connect you further with your partner and help to bring your true fantasies to light.”

His eyes turned a shade darker as he listen to her rambling explanation, slowly he leaned towards her and placed an arm on the back of her stool, his fingers making a feather light path from her shoulder to her neck as his other reached across the bar top to trace his fingertips over the rim of the glass.

Her eyes widened like a deer in headlights as the low husky rumble of his voice washed over her.

“Seeing as you and I know each other, yet had very little time to learn our likes and dislikes in my opinion, why not share this new experience with me?”

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she swallowed before she offered a hasty reply, “The point is for both parties involved to try something new. Not me to be the only one who has never tried this.”

Klaus slowly shook his head back and forth without breaking eye contact with her as he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers, “There you go making assumptions again.” He gave her a lopsided smirk at her furrowed brow, waving his hand at the drinks sitting on the bar, “I’ve never dabbled in the sexual side of witchcraft.”

Caroline scoffed in disbelief, “Right. Sure. You Mr. Thousand-Year-Old Hybrid himself, Mr. Sex-Appeal-On-Legs, have never tried this before.”

Klaus swiped his tongue over his lips, fighting down the urge to full out laugh at her choice of phrasing, “I quite like your inner thoughts of me Sweetheart and I feel we should explore them greatly later, in a carefully inspected and precise manner,” He allowed a chuckle to escape his lips at her standard scoff and eye roll combination, “But let us focus more on the underlying issue at hand here.”

Caroline knocked his hand away from her shoulder, forcefully folding her arms over her chest, “And what is that?”

He tilted his chin down, all signs of humor left his eyes as they bore into hers, “Have I ever lied to you?” Klaus quickly raised his hand between then, “No, not mislead, I mean actually lied to you?”

Caroline bit her lower lips before begrudgingly admitting, “No you haven’t.” She tried not to let the way his eyes softened and his lips curled into a small joyful smile at her admittance.

Klaus tried not to get caught up into the victorious and downright pleasing feelings that rushed through him at her, begrudging yes, but firm knowledge and admittance that he hadn’t lied to her before and therefor she could trust him. Clearing his throat, “Right, so as I am sure you are aware I trust very little people I come across.”

Caroline scoffed, “Understatement of the century.”

“And,” Klaus continued over her interruption, “Dabbling in the world of witchcraft, particularly the stuff of the more sexual nature, requires a level of trust that I am not one to offer another.”

“Then why offer to drink these with me then?” She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Klaus swallowed deeply in preparation of his own small confession, “Because I want to experience things, new and old, with you with Caroline.” He smiled softly, “As much as I thought that would be hard to admit, I am pleasantly surprised to discover it is not.”

“What?”

“I trust you. Especially when it comes to this area in particular. Can you not say the same?” Klaus titled his head, his eyes daring her to deny it.

Caroline stared deeply into his eyes, searching for what he had no idea, he only could hope she would find it. He felt as if the scales were tipping but in what direction he had no way of knowing, she was utterly full of surprises he had often learned.

Caroline’s tongue peeked out of her mouth, wetting her lips before taking the cover off her glass and offered the other to him, “Well then, bottoms up.”  


 

_Present:_

 

Klaus had never felt as turned on in his very long life as he did at this exact moment. He thought he had craved her before, thrived on the taste of her skin and the sweet scent of her arousal during the first time they had been together but now he knew different. This concoction they had drunk together brought all of that and more to the forefront of his mind and body to the point it was nearly overwhelming. As her lithe body sensually rubbed across his own causing his eyes to roll back into his head as he doubled his efforts on her neck to distract himself from the overwhelming and pure need he felt to tell her just what his ultimate fantasy was.

He thanked and cursed this witch’s tonic all in one breath; for it gave him her once again but was trying to force the words from his mouth. He decided then and there that this would be the first and the last time they used the aid of this tonic, he growled against the side of her neck at the way she arched and rolled her hips in a way that pressed her core tightly against his shaft then slid over his length. If her answering whimpers was anything to go by, she felt just as much pleasure from it as he had.

Caroline arched and rolled her hips again, chasing after the intense pleasure it gave her, her fingers gripped into Klaus’s hair, yanking his head back to look him in the eyes as she whimpered and snarled, “Bed. I want you in a bed.” The yellow flash of his eyes had her nipples pebbling beneath her bra and blouse with arousal.

A bra and blouse that was promptly ripped off her body, tossed to the floor within a blink of an eye along with the rest of their clothing.

Klaus flashed them to her bed only to have her change their positions as soon as her back hit the mattress, flipping him over so it was his back that bounced against it as her soft skin and curvaceous body slid over his lean warm frame.

His muscles clenched, toes curled and his hands raced to press into her hips as she began laving the cords of his neck with her teeth and tongue.

Caroline rolled and swung her hips over his, her soaking core gliding effortlessly over his rock hard shaft bring forth a moan from her throat that trickled across his skin. It was then that both pulled slightly away to look at one another, their breaths hitching as her center brushed over his member.

There was a strange echo to their pleasure, a soft underlying feeling that not quite doubled their enjoyment so much as...

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her tongue swiping her lips as Klaus tightened his grip on her hip before thrusting his own up against her. A trembling moan fell from her open mouth and Klaus stared up at her in wonder as he uttered, “I can feel you.”

“Well, yeah I would hope so.” Caroline giggled breathlessly down at him with her head tilted sweetly to the side. “But seriously, what is that?”

Klaus shook his head, “You said that tonic connects us together correct?” At her nod of yes he hummed and the shifted her body so she was kneeling above his torso. He placed a hand on her luscious bottom to keep her from dropping back down onto him in search of the friction he was sure she would crave as his other wrapped around his shaft, pumping experimentally as he studied her face.

Her pupils dilated as her eyes widened. Her head fell back with a groan as if he was touching her instead of himself.

“Well then,” Klaus smirked up at her lasciviously, “I think we should explore this development further don’t you?”

He gave her little time to respond as he gripped both sides of her hips, pulling her up his torso, her knees landing on the bed next to his head with her pink dripping core poised directly over his face.

The first swipe of his tongue over her slit had a low keen falling from her mouth that echoed as a rumble from his lips against her core as he felt a hint of her pleasure course through him as well.

His gray eyes blazed lustfully up at her as he pulled her body in closer to his mouth right before showing her no mercy.

The scruff on his chin rasped against her entrance as his tongue twirled and flicked around and over her swollen clit. One of her hands slapped the headboard as the other raced down to grip his shortened curls, her hips rolling as she rode his face.

Her body felt alive with erotic energy as she began to quiver in pleasure. His lips suddenly wrapped around her throbbing clit sucking and flicking his tongue bringing a loud keening moan from her before her entire body went taut just seconds before her orgasm crashed through her.

Still trembling she collapsed next to him on the bed, her heart still pounding and her chest heaving with every breath as she looked at him in blissful awe.

 

His eyes spoke clearly of his hunger for her, seeing her release coating his lips and chin had her core pulsing once again.

The second Klaus seen the desire take hold in her eyes once again he was on her in an instant. He used his knee to gentle knock her thighs apart before slotting his body within their soft cradle. His hand skimmed up her side to cup her breast and tweak her nipple, watching excitedly as her body arched just enough for him to slide his shaft within her honeyed depths.

Caroline’s mouth fell open with a shaky sigh, her arms wrapping around him, one around his back the other around his neck. His hips rolled slowly in a constant steady pace as he braced his body above hers with a hand next to her head.

Caroline whimpered at the erotic feel of his hot shaft moving within her, being with him felt just as good as she had remembered.

But she needed more.

Experimentally she raised her hips from the bed, squeezing her inner walls tighter around his shaft. She smirked as his mouth fell open with a deep groan and his fingers dug into the bed.

So she did it again.

His eyes flashed, a growl resonating from his chest at the feel of her slick tight walls wrapped around him.

Klaus hitched her thighs high on his hips before sliding both hands by her head and under her pillows to grip the mattresses’ edge.

Caroline’s eye sparkled with excitement, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip as he smirked devilishly down at her just before slamming his hips against hers. Her high pitched moan only encouraged him further as he grunted and groaned while setting a punishing pleasurable pace.

Caroline’s nails raked down his back as she tried to hold on and give as good as she got. The electric burning hot tingles coursed through her body make her near mindless with desire.

“Bite me!”

The demand was out of her lips, her words carried on the back of a keening cry, without any control over them.

Klaus’s hips faltered, swearing he heard her wrong as he looked down at her muttering, “What?” as he stopped all movements.

Mindless to everything but her raging need Caroline gazed up at him, “Bit me. Please.” She rolled her hips groaning when it caused his shaft, still sitting deep inside her, to hit a delicious spot. "Do it. It's what I want."

They stared at each other, both panting at the slow steady movements Caroline made with her hips as he kept his carefully still while he tried to shake away the shock of what she wanted and what it would entail.

A small tiny piece of her brain was amazed that she was able to voice this taboo desire. After what had happened to her as a human Caroline never imagined she would think or ask for such a thing. But at the bar one night she had overheard other vampires talking about how pleasurable it could be. Of how intense and consuming the pleasure such an act would bring when it was done mutually and the correct way.

She never thought she would trust someone enough to fulfill this craving.

Until now.

Until Klaus.

Softly gliding her hand up his back and over his shoulder to cup his face, she looked at him tenderly and whispered once more, “Bite me Klaus. I trust you.”

Klaus gulped down at the honesty and need pouring out of her eyes. Images flashed through his mind of the erotic picture she painted for him. That he had never allowed someone to drink from him during sex before was a given, he had never trust another enough to do so. But gazing down at her face in wonder, his tongue licking his lips at the gentleness in her eyes and the unadulterated lust behind that, he knew this was different, she was different. Caroline meant so much more to him than every person he had ever been with combined.

 

Banding arm around back he pulled her up into his lap, shifting them carefully to the center of her bed, his shaft never leaving her warmth as she settles over him.

“And I you, Caroline.” He whispered as he cupped her cheek and began pumping his hips upwards in slowly deep.

Caroline locked her arms around his neck, his hands trailing down her body, settling on her hips.

Her breast were pressed tightly against his slick chest, her rolling hips meeting each of his thrust as their desire rose higher and higher.

With their foreheads pressed together tightly, breaths clashing in hot puffs; Klaus allowed his face to change and his fangs to drop. A groan hissing from his extended teeth at the way Caroline’s inner walls tightened around him at the sight. His hips faltered minutely, his breath catching as she allowed her face to change as well.

The fire blazed through their lower halves, both beginning to tremble as their ends came closer.

“Together.” Klaus uttered breathlessly, his golden eyes locked on her blood red ones.

Caroline’s chest heaved as she nodded her head, both tilting their heads to opposite sides, their lower halves still rolling and thrusting together wetly.

Their fangs sank into each other’s necks simultaneously, latching on and creating a feeling of fullness unlike either had ever experienced.

The instant their blood flowed into their mouths they both froze for a split second. Her core quivered around him, his shaft twitching and throbbing within her before a frenzy overtook them.

Their bodies writhed against each other, hands and nails gripping tightly as their mouths took and their bodies shook with pleasure. Caroline felt her orgasm slam into her, a screech of his name vibrated against his throat, just as his body hit its peak his groan rumbling against her skin as his released filled her.

They both fell back onto the bed, pulling their fangs from the other’s neck as their faces returned to normal. They held each other’s still quivering bodies with nothing but the sounds of their hammering hearts and racing breaths.

It was a comfortable silence, filled with soft touches as their bodies began to calm.

Caroline ran her fingers softly over his chest, her fingertips tracing the lines of his tattoo, “What about you?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Klaus continued as he brushed his hand up and down her spine, “If you couldn't tell, let me assure you that I reached my peak and quite intensely I might add.” He shifted his head so he could look at her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“No not that.” She giggled as she softly smacked his chest, “I meant your fantasy. We did mine, amazingly so if I might add.” She giggled again at his smug look before falling serious and asking, “But what about yours?”

Her eyes widened at the bashful blush that stole over his cheeks, “Klaus? Tell me.”

He looked into her curious eyes and sighed before offering a single word.

 

“You.”

 

“Okay what about me?”

Klaus rolled his eye at the fact that she was completely missing what he was telling her, “You Caroline. You are my ultimate fantasy.”

“What?” She breathed in shock.

Klaus huffed but decided that since it was out in the open there was no need to hold back now, “Every sexual thought, every dirty little fantasy I've had over the past few years have all had one thing in common.” His voice dropped to a husky murmur, “They all feature you as the shining delectable star.”

Caroline nibbled her lower lip in contemplation, staring at her fingers as the continued to trace the lines of his tattoo she asked, “So what kinds of things did fantasy me do with you hmm?”

“She would sink to her knees as I painted on a canvas, daring me to continue without missing a single solitary line as she wrapped her glorious mouth around my cock." The way her eyes lit up as they shot up to look at him at the challenge gave Klaus the will to continue, "Her round pert little ass would be raised in the air, cheeks painted red from my hand, as I took her from behind." Her breath began to race; he could feel her heartbeat beginning to race against his side as her tongue ran across her lips, "Her beautiful breasts would sway to and fro as she rode my shaft to completion while her long golden locks brushed my quivering thighs as she shouted my name to the skies.”

He fell silent under Caroline’s stare, he could never tell just what she was thinking and he supposed that was part of his draw to her. She could destroy him with one look or word yet build his hopes up just the same.

Her lips suddenly curved into a salaciously wicked grin, "Well then,” Her hand slid up the side of his neck to grip his hair. “It's a good thing we have all night.” She said just before crashing her lips to his, her tongue slithering into his mouth.

Klaus held her tightly against him as he enthusiastically met and matched her kiss. A low growl rumbled from his chest seconds before he pulled his lips away, grabbing and rolling her giggling form over then under him.

Her giggling stopped when she took in his lustful and slightly dangerous eyes that went so well with his devilish smirk, “Then we best get started don’t you think Sweetheart? After all we have a lot of ground to cover.”

Caroline hitched a leg over his hips, her fingers twirling the ends of his hair, “Hmm, we really should though I am beginning to realize something.”

His smirk deepened at the hitch in her breath as he tweaked her nipple between his fingers, “Do tell Caroline.”

Arching her back to make room to slide her hand between their bodies she wrapped her hand into a fist around his shaft, “Even though one night will never be enough,” She grinned as his body chased her hand, “I’m still too smart to be seduced by you.”

She tightened her grip and quickened her pumping turning whatever he was about to say into a low moan of satisfaction before leaning up to whisper into his ear, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t let you try.”


End file.
